Drew Massey
Drew Massey, sometimes credited as Andrew Massey, is a puppeteer and voice actor who has worked with the Muppets and the Jim Henson Company since the early 1990s. Some of his earliest work included additional puppeteering on Dinosaurs, Muppet Classic Theater, and Muppets Tonight. He assisted on several main characters for The Muppet Show Live (namely Kermit the Frog, Beaker, and Animal). On From the Balcony, following the cast shifts from the ninth episode onward, Massey filled-in as Statler and other established characters (including Sam the Eagle) and played assorted new characters. Massey has worked with the Jim Henson Company on many non-Muppet titles, mostly under the Henson Alternative banner, such as Puppet Up!, Neil's Puppet Dreams, and No, You Shut Up!. He was the digital puppeteer and voice of Sid the Science Kid and appeared on-camera in the title role of Sam Plenty. In the Henson Alternative theatrical film The Happytime Murders, Massey played Goofer and Vinny. Massey has puppeteered on many projects outside of Henson and the Muppets, starting with TV series like The Puzzle Place (recurring as Kyle), Lost on Earth, and The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth, while later series included Cousin Skeeter (puppeteering the title role), Greg the Bunny (Count Blah), Crank Yankers, Sigmund and the Sea Monsters (voicing and puppeteering the title role), and Mutt & Stuff (as Stuff). Film work includes the first two Men in Black films (as one of the worms) and Team America: World Police (uncredited, working on the Matt Damon puppet). Television appearances included featured puppeteer guest shots on Angel (the puppet Angel in "Smile Time"), Community (the puppet Abed), Malcolm in the Middle, and others. Commercials included spots for Foster Farms (Tom Chicken) and Sony (an alien named Plato). As a voice actor, Massey has been heard in several video games including Dragon Age Origins, Jade Empire, and various movie tie-ins (voice-matching for David Cross in the Kung Fu Panda and Megamind games). He voiced many characters (including Muppets and other impressions) on Robot Chicken, has done commercial voice-overs, and ADR voices for Red Tails and the Disneyland ride Star Tours - The Adventure Continues. Henson/Muppet credits * Dinosaurs * The Flintstones * Muppet Classic Theater * Muppets Tonight * Elmopalooza * Dr. Dolittle: Pigeon, Lucky * Cats & Dogs * Muppets from Space: Fast Eddie, also cameo * The Muppet Show Live * It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie: Robin the Frog (puppeteer only), also cameo * Keep Fishin' * Pizza Hut Commercials * From the Balcony: Statler, Ted Thomas, others * Disney Cruise Lines: Statler, Robin the Frog * The Producers: Pigeons * The Muppet Show Live * The Muppets' Wizard of Oz: Spotted Dick * Puppet Up! - performer * Forgetting Sarah Marshall: Dracula's right hand * Neil's Puppet Dreams * The Darjeeling Limited *''The Muppets Take the Bowl'' (assistant for Kermit the Frog in "Happy Feet") * The Muppets Take the O2 * Muppet Babies Play Date: Baby Gonzo (puppetry only)Personal communication with Alice Dinnean by Anthony T See also * Miscellaneous Cameos External links * Official Site * Drew Massey at the Internet Movie Database Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Performers Category:Creature Shop Puppeteers